Some kinds of boxes are available for reserving a cassette or cartridge, but most of them cannot protect the tape reserved therein and cause the tapes to be damaged by humidity, dust and oxidation. Moreover, these boxes cannot be engaged together and are very difficult to classify. When a certain tape is needed, many boxes must be opened for searching the exact tape, which takes time and causes inconvenience. A rotational case for reserving and classifying cassettes and cartridges is available, however it occupies a large space and is not practical.
The present invention thus relates to a novel box for reserving a cassette or cartridge which overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional boxes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a box having a shield and a drawer therein for placing a cassette or cartridge. Each shield has corresponding flanges and channels for engaging with other shields to form an embodiment. The use of boxes disclosed herein results in convenient management and classification of tapes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a box having a drawer for containing a cassette or cartridge in a shield. The drawer can be opened from said shield in order to present the reserved cassette or cartridge by slightly pressing the front wall of the drawer.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a box which occupies a small space when a plurality of them are engaged together. They also provide good protection to the tapes reserved therein.
These and other objects and features of this invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of a prefer embodiment thereof, by way of example only, in the accompanying drawings.